


Little Pieces

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You learn that the man you've always loved is now married.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Little Pieces

You hold onto him just a little longer when he greets you with a hug, your heart swelling with joy and pain for the man you’ve always loved. You weren’t expecting to see him at Harry’s birthday party, not with the new law against werewolves, but it was so good to know that he was still alive. You free him a few seconds later, tears almost coming up to your eyes as you give him a smile, and he barely manages to give one back. You don’t blame him, the Ministry of magic put him in constant danger with their stupid legislation; but you do sure hope he’ll manage to get at least a little happiness tonight. He ends the embrace by slightly squeezing your hands with his and your eyes trail down to them, only for your chest to crush at the sight of the ring on his finger.

“You got married?”

His eyes seem to slightly light up at your words and it makes your stomach twist. “I’m sorry you couldn’t be there, (Y/N). It was very private.”

You understand that… He loves Tonks and the legislation was preventing him from marrying the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with. You always knew this day would come, and life was kind enough to spare you from witnessing it, but it didn’t stop the feeling of your heart getting slowly ripped apart.

“Are you… are you crying?”

Your fingers slightly touch your cheek and you notice that it’s wet, a hollow chuckle escaping your throat before you look back into his eyes.

“I’m just so happy for you.” It was both a truth and a lie, and you’re lucky that he doesn’t seem to notice the true reason why you’re crying. “Now where’s your wife? I wanna congratulate her.”

You leave before he can add anything else, losing your smile to replace it with a translation of your broken heart.


End file.
